Auntie Bella
Auntie Bella was one of the first members of the Harry Potter Mafia. She was run by Becca, who deleted her after a couple weeks. Frellatrix Bella started out semi-canon, talking to Draco and soon Narcissa. But after a while Bella started talking to Fred Weasley who was a portrait, and soon fell in love with him. After a few days of talking, Bella learns a rare piece of magic on how to bring the dead back to life. She uses this magic on getting Fred his body back, so the two can happily be together. Bella and Fred had a nice relationship going. Fred calmed Bella when all she wanted to do was kill a few Muggleborns, and Bella protected Fred and the other Weasley's when Death Eaters threatened to harm them. Soon they got engaged, and bought a house together. It was called the Weasley Manor, and it was lovely. The couches where black leather, and it was huge. They had a pet Black Panther that Bella asked for. Fred soon started feeling anxious, waiting for the Dark Lord to come kill him and Bella, knowing that he would not allow his best leutanent to be in love with a Blood-traitor. Bella became an Occlumens when their relationship was fresh, determined to not let her master ruin the only bit of light in her world of darkness. Though Fred knew this, he didn't feel comfortable. One day Fred had an idea to take the Dark Mark. knowing that two Death Eaters could happily be in love. Bella argued with him to not get it, saying that it was permanent, and that it would ruin his life. Fred knew all of that to be true, but wanted to protect his fiance, and his daughter who had started to grow in her belly. Fred disapperated to the Malfoy Manor, getting the Mark. Bella apparated a few moments later, only to know it was too late. Fred was crying on the ground, clutching his arm, the Dark Lord standing above him. Elladora Elladora was Fred and Bella's child. She was named after Bella's great great Aunt Elladora who started the tradition of decapitating the House-elves when they got too old to carry a tea tray. How it ended One day Fred couldn't handle it anymore. He went up to Bella and told her something only one person knew about him. He was gay. Bella took the news hard, and didn't want to let Fred go, but she had too. Fred left to be with Lee Jordan, and Bella went back to her old bitter self. On the day of their seperation Bella was summoned to the Dark Lord. Completely miserable, she forgot to block out her thoughts, which allowed the Dark Lord to find out all about her and Fred. He got angry and tortured her for a while, only to find Fred and obliviate his mind, obliviate Bella's, and anyone who knew about their relationship. He took Elladora and gave her to another Death Eater, wanting it to be raised as one of them. Category:Characters Category:Deleted Category:Black Family